The invention relates to an X-ray examination unit with a stand on which is vertically movable a bracket with a moving grid means and an X-ray tube.
Particularly for radiographs or screening and flouroscopy respectively of horizontally positioned patients, it is important in emergency medicine that X-ray examination units are available which allow to obtain radiographs and fluoroscopy pictures of the patient lying on the patient support, without it being necessary to move the body of the possibly unconscious patent into a different position for this purpose. Thus, the moving grid means and the X-ray tube must be so positioned with respect to the patient as to permit a large number of different shots from different directions. Heretofore a considerable expenditure has been involved in obtaining such versatile X-ray examination units. Thus, there is a need for such a versatile unit having a construction which, measured against its versatility, can be manufactured with limited effort and expenditure and can be relatively easily operated.